


there's nothing as fun as coming untied

by gutsandglitter



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/pseuds/gutsandglitter
Summary: Usually, Ada was fine with following Hecate’s rules about limiting physical contact during term time.





	there's nothing as fun as coming untied

“Ada,” Hecate whined. “You know we have rules.”

Ada hummed, continuing to plant a string of kisses along the underside of her jaw. “Some rules are meant to be broken, my dear.”

“What an appalling thing for a headmistress to-” Hecate’s protest turned into a moan as Ada reached _that spot_ just below her ear.

Ada grinned smugly and nipped at the sensitive skin, which elicited a second, louder moan. Hecate turned and dipped her head, capturing Ada’s lips in a searing kiss. 

Usually, Ada was fine with following Hecate’s rules about limiting physical contact during term time. Though a tad frustrating, she agreed that it was prudent, and probably in the school’s best interest. (If given the opportunity to wake up next to Hecate every morning, she may well have never gotten out of bed again.) But Hecate had been tense all week, snapping at first-years and giving out detentions like Ada gave out lemon drops. After she’d threatened to turn Dimity into a budgie, Ada felt that she had no choice but to call Hecate up to her office during lunchtime to see if she could help to relieve some of the other woman’s tension.

Still attached at the lips, Ada shuffled them backwards until they bumped into her desk. With a wave of her hand she cleared it, transferring her paperwork and knickknacks to the confiscation cupboard for safekeeping.

Hecate perched herself on the edge of the desk and hooked an ankle around Ada’s calf. “This is entirely unprofessional,” she grumbled, before fisting her hands Ada’s jumper and tugging her closer.

Ada snaked a hand upwards, cupping one of Hecate’s breasts and caressing it with her thumb. Hecate responded by catching Ada’s lower lip between her teeth and slowly dragging her nails up her thigh.

Suddenly the door flew open and Mildred came tearing into the room. She was clutching Tabby to her chest, and the ends of her braids appeared to be smoldering. 

“Miss Cackle, come quick! Ethel’s been-”

Instinctively, Ada tore herself away and took a step backwards, forgetting that Hecate had been pressed against her. The Potions Mistress toppled off the desk with a rather undignified squawk, landing in a heap on the flagstones.

Mildred’s eyes grew wide, and she started stammering out an apology. “I uh, I’m s-sorry…”

Heart racing, Hecate stood up and began brushing dirt off her dress. She could tell from the throbbing in her hip she was going to be sporting a hellish bruise in the morning. “Miss Hubble, we were just-”

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Ada asked, saving Hecate from having to come up with some absurd and entirely unbelievable explanation for what the girl had just seen. 

Mildred shifted her hold on Tabby. “Er, well…” She took a deep breath. “We were in the potions lab trying to work on our projects for tomorrow and mine sort of exploded a little bit and some of it got on Ethel and now she’s turned orange and she’s really, really mad and we didn’t know how to change her back and then Tabby-”

“Alright, alright,” Ada said, holding up a hand. “We’ll come right down.”

“Thank you Miss Cackle,” Mildred said. “And er, Miss Hardbroom,” she added, unable to look her potions teacher in the eye. She turned on heel and hurried out of the room.

Ada glanced up at Hecate, who was still frowning and rubbing her hip. “Are you alright, darling?”

“What was it you were saying about rules?” Hecate muttered, starting to follow after Mildred.

Ada chuckled and fell into step beside her. “I’m sorry. How about I make it up to you tonight after rounds?”

“It depends,” Hecate drawled, giving Ada a sidelong glance.

“Depends on what?” Ada asked.

“Whether or not you’re planning on actually locking the door this time.”


End file.
